


liquid gold

by skrsgards



Series: Bill Skargård Works [13]
Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrsgards/pseuds/skrsgards
Summary: in which he fulfills your wildest dreams





	liquid gold

The air was cool on your skin as you walked, brushing over any exposed skin and raising goosebumps in its wake. You couldn’t see a thing, due to the blindfold placed over your eyes. 

You had no sense of direction, but the strong hands holding onto you were guiding you exactly where you needed to go. You could feel him gently squeeze your muscles, reassuring you. “Almost there babe.” 

His breath was warm against your neck, bringing on another wave of goosebumps. You shuddered, and you could feel his lips curl into that of a smile. A devious man, he was. He’d pulled a fast one over you, and you had no idea what to expect once that blindfold was removed.

He was rather proud of himself, really. He’d put so much time and effort into making this happen, and he knew you would love it. In fact, you would be rendered absolutely speechless. And that was precisely what he was counting on. 

You’d been blindfolded the moment you got into the car. He’d insisted that the surprise be kept secret until the last possible second. You at least knew you were in a hotel, but he hadn’t told you which one, nor had he given away any other clues. Bill was sure as hell good at surprises. 

You felt him slow to a stop, and he let go of you for a moment. The sound of a door opening could be heard, and then Bill was grasping your hand, pulling you closer. he reached back, untying your blindfold. When you looked up, you were met with the sight of his beaming face. 

“Happy birthday my love,” He said, before stepping aside, revealing a pair of grand double doors, opening into an equal as grand hotel suite. At the sight, your mouth fell open, ungracefully so, and your eyes went wide as saucers.

“Holy shit.”

Bill laughed softly at your reaction, and he hooked an arm around your waist, guiding you and your awestruck form further into the room. “What do you think?”

“What do I think?” You looked at him, still in shock, proceeding to repeat the words you’d uttered moments before. “Holy shit.”

Again, Bill laughed. “Look.” He pulled you after him, like a child eager to show you something. “There’s even a hot tub on the balcony.”

Sure enough, there was, illuminated by the light of the slowly setting sun. “Bill, this is insane.”

“Hey,” he hummed, pulling you to him. “You deserved to be lavished on, pretty girl. I wanted to do something extra special for your birthday And, this isn’t all.”

“Seriously?”

Mischief danced in his eyes as a little smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. “You brought that little sundress of yours, right?” You nodded, waiting for him to go on. “Put that on. And don’t bother wearing anything underneath.”

“Why?”

He couldn’t stop his grin. “You’ll see. There’s someone I’m taking you to meet.”

You narrowed your eyes at him suspiciously then, though you were already making your way over to your suitcase, which Bill had made sure to have brought up beforehand. “What are you planning?”

“You’ll see,” came his response, “don’t ask questions, I don’t wanna ruin the surprise.”

You were riddled with questions, though. But you knew he would refuse to answer any of them, so you went quiet, proceeding to dig through your suitcase for your light cotton sundress. You were hardly over the shock of seeing the hotel room, and as you got ready, you kept glancing around, knowing that it must’ve cost a fortune. You were entirely spoiled. 

While you slipped out of your clothing, Bill watched, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. You didn’t notice his eyes on you until you glanced in the mirror and saw him. Shooting him a look, you placed your arm over your bare breasts, just to annoy him. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

“Can’t I admire my girl?”

“You’re looking at me like a cat ready to pounce on its prey.”

With a sly smile, he shook his head. “Just get ready.”

And so, you did. You stayed bare underneath, just as he’d asked, now donning a flowy white sundress, furnished with strappy sandals. Moments later, you stood before Bill, a vision in white. 

“Beautiful,” he mused, eyes twinkling as he gazed upon you. Finally, he took ahold of your hand, leaning forward to kiss you before leading you back out the door.

“Where are we going?” You inquired as you stopped at the elevator. 

“To the bar,” was his reply, and he left it at that. On the outside, he was calm, collected. But on the inside, he was giddy with excitement. He couldn’t wait to see your reaction when he brought you down to the bar and introduced you to her - Vanessa. 

When he’d been wracking his brain for the perfect birthday gift to you, the beautiful brunette had come to mind. He’d known her for…well, as long as he could remember. Vanessa was a very interesting person. A little eccentric, very passionate, and hot as hell. 

Long before you, and before anyone else, really, he’d had the biggest crush on her, and had even tried to get with her. She’d let him down gently, telling him, “I don’t swing that way, Bill. But, if you have any women you think I’d be into, send em my way.” 

They’d still remained friends throughout the years, though their vastly different lifestyles and jobs had kept them apart for a long time. Bill had reconnected with her two weeks before, and while what he was about to propose to her was a little crazy, and entirely unexpected, he wasn’t really worried of her reaction. 

Vanessa was open minded and up for anything. Bill had figured this out early on in their friendship. This was why he’d taken the opportunity to call her up and so boldly ask her if she’d like to help him put together your birthday present. Or rather, ask her if she’d like to be your birthday present. 

Months beforehand, you had mentioned to Bill that you quite liked the thought of inviting another woman into your bedroom for a night. At first, he’d been against it. He couldn’t imagine sharing you with anyone else. But then he reflected upon all the times you’d helped him fulfill one of his fantasies, and how you’d been open to whatever he asked. Letting you fulfill one of your own fantasies was the least he could do to thank you.

So, he’d taken it upon himself to make arrangements for just that. He’d asked Vanessa if she’d like to go for coffee and catch up, figuring that asking her over the phone to join him for a threesome was a little weird. 

They’d met at a little coffee shop in town, and Bill waited for a bit until he finally asked her. As he’d suspected, she was down for it. “I’ve still gotta meet your girl, what better way to do it than by fucking her?” She’d told him. 

And now here you were, in the present moment, still unsuspecting as Bill led you to the elevator and let you step in before following. Vanessa was down at the bar already, she’d shot Bill a text the moment she arrived. 

He offered his arm, and you linked yours with it, smiling up at him before the elevator dinged open. He walked with you through the main lobby and to a wide staircase, which opened into the bar. It was quite busy, and you had to weave your way around people as he led you further and further back. 

“Bill!” A female voice sounded, and he stopped, turning to find Vanessa waving enthusiastically. A grin swept across his face, and he glanced at you before leading you over to the woman.

There she stood, a tall drink of water with long, almost black hair, and the bluest eyes you ever did see. She was beaming, and the moment you were close enough, she reached out to clasp your hand in her own. “I’m so glad to meet you!” She exclaimed, “Bill’s told me so much.”

Your brow furrowed, and you looked from her to him. “He has?”

She nodded, smile widening. “I’m Vanessa by the way. An old friend of Bill’s.”

You leaned back against Bill, and his arm hooked around your waist. “Nice to meet you,” came your response.

Bill’s head dropped down to your shoulder as he stood behind you, chin resting there. “Do you remember what you told me a while back? About inviting another woman into our bed.”

At his words, you softly gasped, turning around in his arms and looking up at him with wide eyes. “You didn’t.”

He looked rather smug. “Oh yes I did.”

You couldn’t believe it. When you’d originally brought it up to him, he hadn’t seemed completely on board with it. Needless to say, you had not been expecting this, and it had your heart quickening in your chest. This was really happening. 

“Order anything you want,” came Vanessa’s honeyed voice, “it’s my treat for the birthday girl.”

Slowly, you turned back around, swallowing as you nodded. It took Bill’s gentle push in order for you to approach her. “Don’t worry,” she whispered, leaning closer, “I don’t bite, pretty girl.”

You took a seat next to her, unable to find your words as you did so. Bill took a seat on the other side of you. Bill ordered your drink for you, already knowing what you liked. You tried to gather your composure, but that was entirely impossible. You couldn’t believe Bill had done this for you, and just the thought of what was to come had your head spinning. 

When the alcohol was placed before you, you downed it quickly, needing it to loosen yourself up. You jumped when you felt Vanessa’s cool fingers against the side of your neck. “You’re even prettier than he described,” she said. “Your pictures don’t do you justice.”

You swallowed hard, her closeness sending heat rushing through you. “Th-thank you.” Curse that stutter. 

Vanessa giggled, a musical sound. “You’re just so cute. I can’t wait to make you moan.” Fuck. 

“You doing alright baby?” Bill questioned, voice laced with humor. 

“I need another drink.”

He laughed. “You can have something small. We have champagne waiting for us back in the room.”

“Champagne?”

“Yeah. The good kind.” He brushed a hand over your thigh, pushing your dress just a little higher. His warm lips were against the shell of your ear, and you shivered. 

They were both so close, you felt as if you were going to melt into a puddle of molten lava. Vanessa pressed her fingers into the taught muscle of your shoulders. “You’re so tense,” she mused, leaning over to glance at Bill. “I think she needs a way to relax.”

Bill smiled knowingly. “There’s a hot tub in our room.”

She downed the rest of her drink. “Do you think we should go up there?” 

Bill looked at you then, and said, “I think she needs a couple minutes to let this register.” 

He was right. You were still in disbelief, and yet, wildly turned on already. He took your face in his hand then, turning you towards him and looking you right in the eye. “If you aren’t comfortable, I want you to tell me right now.” His tone was quiet and gentle, his words sincere. 

“I want this,” you assured him. “I just…wasn’t expecting this. I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“You deserve to be spoiled, baby,” he murmured, “especially on your birthday.”

With his arm around you, you began to relax. A little more time was spent at the bar, and Vanessa asked you questions, genuinely interested in getting to know you, and wanting to put you at ease. By the time you were ready to head up to your room, you were lightly buzzed, and feeling very affectionate. 

Bill decided it was time to take you upstairs then. “Come on,” he said, “let Daddy take you upstairs. He knew referring to himself in such a way would get you to comply instantly. You wanted to please him. 

He tucked you against his side, and together, the three of you went off to the elevator. Vanessa was beside you the whole time, running her fingers through your hair, whispering sweet things in your ear, kissing your skin, telling you how pretty you looked. She was careful not to overstep her bounds, not getting too handsy or forward. You weren’t hers, after all, you were Bill’s. What he said went. 

The moment the elevator doors slid open, your heart fluttered in your chest, knowing you were one step closer to fulfilling one of your longest running fantasies. The thought already had you wet, and you were slightly embarrassed over that fact. 

Bill held your hand as he headed down the hall, leading Vanessa to your room, which was at the end of the hall, the largest suite on the floor. He opened the doors, allowed you both to step in before he did. The moment the lights were flipped on, and the door was shut, he announced, “I’m gonna go start the hot tub. Vanessa, if you want to grab that champagne off the table over there and bring it out, you can.” 

You stood in the middle of the room, watching each of them walk off. Bill stepped outside, beginning the project of figuring out how to turn the tub on while Vanessa retrieved the champagne and glasses. Three of them, Bill had specifically requested. 

“C’mon, pretty girl,” she said, turning to you as she walked backwards to the balcony doors. Swallowing, you obeyed, following her close behind. Yet again, you stood still, watching as she set the bottle of champagne down, along with the glasses. 

At that point, Bill had managed to turn on the tub, and was now approaching you. He offered a gentle smile, and his hands came up to cup your face as he kissed you. When he pulled away, he was still gazing at you, a look of sincerity blossoming in his eyes as he lowered his voice for only you to hear. “If you want to stop at any time, I want you to say so. Understand?”

“Y-yes,” you mustered. But you would be just fine, you knew you would. You were simply still a little in shock. This was actually happening, and it was a lot to wrap your head around. 

Bill turned you around gently, so you were facing Vanessa. She held eye contact with you as she began undressing, slowly and languidly, moving her body in such a way that had you filled with desire. Your breath hitched at the sight of her lithe frame as it was slowly exposed to you. Her beautiful breasts, her smooth skin, the flash of dark hair between her thighs. 

She watched as Bill reached down, taking ahold of your dress and slipping it over your head, exposing you entirely. He ran a soothing hand down the side of your arm before encouraging you to step forward so he could shed his own clothing. Vanessa offered a warm smile as she reached out for your hand. You let her take it, and as she stepped into the warm water, she motioned for you to follow.

You did so, heart still thudding erratically against your chest as a feeling of warmth and anticipation swirled to life within your belly. She never broke eye contact with you as she sank down into the water, still holding your hand in hers. You knelt with her, and soon you were face to face, bodies submerged.

Her delicate fingers came up to brush across your warm cheek. “You…are so beautiful.” Her voice danced across her lips with such gentleness and grace. Your chest heaved, allowing her view of the top swell of your breasts as you did so. “Can I…?”

You nodded, not quite sure what she was getting at, but at that point, you knew you would allow her to do as she pleased. Despite only knowing her for no more than an hour, you felt comfortable with her. She gave off a vibe of kindness and compassion.

She let her hand drop to your right breast, softly cupping it before her fingers brushed over your nipple. You couldn’t help the quiet little whimper that left your throat as she did so, and you could see the smug satisfaction in her eyes at the sound. While she ducked down to wrap her pretty lips around the delicate bud, Bill was popping open the champagne behind you, keeping an eye on you as he filled the three glasses. Then he climbed into the water to join the both of you, where he reached out to place a hand on you, pulling you back a little. He had you sit on the little ledge along the wall of the tub - which elevated you enough to expose your breasts - soon moving to grab the glasses from the edge. He handed one to you, and one to Vanessa, who’d already joined you.

The last glass, of course, was for himself. You already felt like you were on fire, and you knew it wasn’t just because of the warm water in which you were submerged. The man you loved and desired was pressed up against you, completely bare, while a breathtakingly beautiful woman was at your other side, equally as bare, and soft. So soft.

Her lips, at some point, found their way to your neck, where she began to kiss, and suck, and nip. Bill slid his free hand up along your arm, letting you know he was there with you, experiencing this with you. You moaned, letting your head fall against his shoulder, as Vanessa continued attending to your neck. Her fingers wandered, beneath the water, sliding up your ankle, and the expanse of your shin, and higher. With a trembling hand, you brought your champagne glass to your lips and took a long sip, relishing as the cool liquid flowed down your throat.

The moment you pulled the glass away, Bill brought your face to his, taking the opportunity to kiss you, delving his tongue into your mouth. Vanessa was soon joining him, letting him break the kiss before she touched your face and nudged you towards her, connecting her rosy lips to hers. She, too, slipped her tongue into your mouth. She felt so much different than Bill. It was interesting, to say the least. A whole new rush of emotions and sensations bubbled to life within you. Or maybe that was the alcohol.

The two of them, paired with the relaxing hot water, and the champagne, all had you relaxing rather quickly, drifting into a state of unadulterated bliss. Bill’s hand came up to cup your breast, squeezing and massaging. Vanessa went back to kissing your neck, sliding her hand up your naked body. Then, for just a moment, she pulled away, and looked at Bill. She lifted her glass, tilting it towards your chest, and Bill picked up on what she was about to do. He nodded silently, lifting his own glass and tilting it with her, letting the golden liquid fall onto your bare chest.

You gasped at the cool feeling, previously shut eyes fluttering open to take in what they were doing. Vanessa was the first to put her mouth on your chest, flattening her tongue against your skin and trailing it upwards, tasting the alcohol. Bill followed, and with both of them doing so at once, you whimpered deeply, shuddering when he sucked a nipple into his mouth, and she mirrored his action. You swore you’d die.

“Mm,” Bill hummed, coming up to kiss you, mouth still against yours as he spoke. “Being so good.”

“You were right,” Vanessa added, now mouthing your neck, sucking at your jaw. “She is such a good little girl.”

“P-please.” You didn’t know what you were asking for. But you did know that you were burning up, that an ache had blossomed between your legs, and you needed someone’s, maybe both of their, fingers in you.

“What is it, pretty girl?” Vanessa murmured in your ear. “Tell us.”

You could only moan, shuddering yet again. “I…” Your words. Where had they gone? They were dying in your throat, you could not get them out. Another moan, soft whimper, desperate little mewl. Bill was watching closely, taking in the way you were squirming within the water.

“Patience, baby,” he said, kissing your cheek. “Just let us take care of you.”

He reached back for the bottle of champagne, contemplating filling his glass again. But, instead, he tipped it, letting it spill over your breasts again. The two of them lapped at it, hot tongues dragging over skin that was just as warm, probably warmer. Your head was spinning, chest heaving. A desire unlike any other was roaring to life within you, almost painful.

Bill tugged at your nipples just the way you liked, Vanessa sucked on your neck, ran her hands over your body, worked you like a musical instrument. You were delirious, warm, wet (in more ways than one), hot, hot, hot. “Daddy, please,” you begged, shifting beneath the water. “’m so wet.”

You could feel him, against you. He was hard, had been the moment he saw you in such a state of pleasure. You wanted him inside you, wanted her against you, against your mouth. You were sure she tasted good. Sure she was soft, juicy as a peach, pretty and pink. 

“I think we should take care of our girl, what do you think?” Vanessa looked up at Bill, and he nodded. 

“I guess we should. We’ve teased her enough.”

It all went by in a blur. Bill rose from the tub, set the champagne down. He went to grab some towels while Vanessa helped you stand on wobbly legs. “I’ve got you,” she assured you, holding on tight. She slipped an arm around you, and Bill approached, towels in hand. The both took time to dry you off, making you feel so small, yet so safe. You were led back into the room then. Or rather, carried. Bill pulled you into his arms, and carried you to the bed.

Vanessa trailed closely behind, sitting on the edge of the bed as she waited for Bill to get you situated. He took your face in his hands. “You’re going to sit in my lap, and Vanessa is going to eat your pretty little pussy until you come. And when she is finished, I’m going to fuck you nice and deep. Is that okay?”

“I…I wanna taste her pussy,” you admitted.

“You can, baby. Just let her make you feel good first. This is all about you, yeah?”

You nodded, and he then climbed onto the bed, taking a moment to lean back against the pillows. He pulled you against him, and you could feel his hardness poking against your back. But he didn’t mind one bit. He secured his strong arms around your body, leaned his head down, and said, “spread your legs for her.”

You obeyed, parting your legs wide. You were met with the sight of Vanessa crawling towards you, and it sent a delicious shudder through you. She settled with her head between your legs, nudging you just a bit further apart. Her hands trailed up the insides of your thighs, moving closer, and closer, and closer to where you were aching, dripping, throbbing. She kissed everywhere but there, bit, sucked, touched everywhere but there. 

“What do you say?” She piped up, eyeing you, looking for manners. 

Please.”

“Please what?”

Your heart fluttered in your chest at her tone, and the way she was looking at you. “Please put your mouth on my pussy. I…I’m so wet…”

She smiled, an animalistic one at that. Her fingers danced over your center, and you jerked at the touch. Then the digits began to cover more ground. She slid them downwards, straight through your wetness, and she gasped, looking up at you. “You are soaking wet, pretty girl. I bet you taste divine.”

And then, she dove right in, hot mouth connecting with you. You moaned out loud, leaning back against Bill and rocking your hips as she went on. Bill held you securely, softly kissing your shoulder as he watched Vanessa pleasure you. An odd feeling was stirring deep within him. He loved the fact that you were being pleasured, but the sight of someone else doing it, instead of him, suddenly had a pang of jealousy seeping into his veins. But he did nothing about it. This was about you, not him. He wasn’t about to ruin your fun, your fantasy.

You were already overwhelmed. Her mouth was so warm and wet, her touch was so delicate, yet deliberate. She lapped and sucked at your clit, and spread her tongue over the expanse of your center, tasting you fully. When her fingers slid into you, you couldn’t help the loud yelp that sounded from you. Instantly, she stopped, looking up at you. “Are you okay babe?” She asked. 

“Y-yes,” you gasped, nodding as Bill tightened his grasp on you. “Fuck, don’t stop.”

She went right back in, mouth attaching to you, fingers ducking into you. She picked up the pace, moving faster, going deeper. Her slender fingers brushed up against that spot inside you, the spot that made you tighten and throb and gush around her.

All while this was taking place, Bill was bringing his fingers to your mouth, tapping your lips gently. “Open,” he instructed, and you did so. He placed his fingers in your mouth, his pointer and index. “Get them nice and wet for me, baby.”

Once you’d complied, he brought his hand down to your chest, circling a nipple with his wet fingers, then moving on to the other to do the same. You gasped, and Bill leaned over to blow a breath across your nipples. Goosebumps crawled over your skin, and you whined, entirely overwhelmed. You were ashamed of how close you were already, and you had barely even started. But two beautiful creatures working your body over had you plummeting towards the edge at a ridiculous pace. You were writhing, grinding, trembling.

Bill held you, kissed your skin, whispered in your ear, praised you for being such a good girl. Vanessa curled her fingers faster, deeper. You were making a mess of yourself, arousal was soaking her fingers, dripping down onto the bed. Bill’s hand squeezed at your breasts, his teeth dragged against your neck. You could feel the tears well up in your eyes, it was all too much, you couldn’t handle it. 

“Mm,” the feminine hum filled your ears. “you’re tightening up around me, are you going to come for me?”

You couldn’t answer, you could only keen, throwing your head back against Bill’s chest. You were shuddering almost violently, all while Vanessa kept her fingers steadily curling in and out of you. “Breathe,” Bill reminded you, “deep breaths, baby. You’re okay.”

You sobbed, breathless and deep, grabbing for something, anything, to anchor you. Vanessa took one of your hands, and Bill took the other. She brought her mouth back to where it had been, against your warmth, your wetness. You let your mouth fall open, no longer shy about the sounds you were making. You gasped, you cried, you groaned. A delicious, white hot sensation was gathering in your lower abdomen, a coil ready to come unravelled. Your muscles were clenching around her fingers in such a way that she could hardly move them, but she tried anyway, wanting you to experience as much pleasure as she could give.

When your back arched, and your chest heaved, and you began to stutter, “I-I’m…I…oh, fuck,” she knew you were right there. Bill was the one who pushed you over the edge.

“C’mon baby,” he breathed against your neck, “come for Daddy.”

With one final sob, you let go, tensing up just before the mind numbing, earth shattering pleasure crashed onto you. You screamed, deep and loud, convulsing in Bill’s arms, bucking against Vanessa’s mouth. She continued her administrations until you fell still, sweaty, spent, and shaking. She pulled away then, emerging from between your legs and immediately kissing you, letting you taste yourself. “Good girl,” she praised.

You could feel Bill shifting behind you, slowly rising to stand, despite your whines of protest. You collapsed against the mattress, unable to move. He reached down, turning your head towards him. The look in his eyes caught your attention - he was in awe. “So good…” he echoed Vanessa, fingers brushing against the side of your face.

You attempted to sit up then, letting out a breath. You looked over at the girl, suddenly feeling a little shy as you uttered your next words. “Can I taste you now?”

She smiled. “Of course you can, pretty girl.”

You watched as she moved to sit where Bill had just been moments earlier. The aforementioned gently grabbed your face, looking deeply into your eyes. “Are you alright?” You nodded your head, placing your hand over his. He spoke again, before you could. “Are you ready to have my cock inside you?”

“Yes Daddy.” 

“Okay. Here’s what I want you to do. You get on all fours, and stick that pretty ass up for me. Taste her pussy while I fuck you.”

He didn’t have to tell you twice. You were quick to comply, situating yourself so your head was between Vanessa’s thighs, and your bottom was in the air, where Bill could easily access it. You were suddenly a little apprehensive, the realization that you’d never done this to another girl before hitting you in that moment. Vanessa seemed to notice this, and she gave you a reassuring smile, reaching down to run a hand through your hair. “You’ll be fine, just go for it babe.”

Breathing out through your nose, you paused a moment before finally connecting your mouth to her warm, wet, so fucking wet, core. The sigh she let out sent your head spinning. As you began to slowly trail your tongue over her, Bill got behind you, groaning at the sight of you before he reached a hand down to spread you open for him. Still so wet, glistening in the low light.

Nimble fingers wrapped around hard flesh, offering a few tugs, grunting before he aligned himself with you, gliding in with ease. He sighed in satisfaction, and you whimpered, though it was muffled. Bill offered you a moment to get comfortable before he began to move, slow, deep, deliberate thrusts. You could hardly handle it. She tasted so good, he felt so good. You were making a mess. Sloppy, wet, drippy, fingers prodding into her slick opening, tongue swirling around her bud of nerves. She was moaning, so soft and pretty. She tasted…saccharine.

She encouraged you the entire time. “That’s it, good girl. Oh, right there.”

Bill was fucking you harder now, faster. At this angle, it was all so intense. He was brushing right up against that spot, and you were clenching and pulsing around him each time. His large hands gripped your hips, and he jutted into you just a little faster. You mirrored his thrusts with your fingers, curling them within tight, wet heat.

Vanessa was falling apart above you, grinding against your mouth, head thrown back as she gasped out your name, genuine cries clawing their way up from her throat. It was all so incredibly erotic. The feeling of being filled, and being enveloped in someone else, was indescribable. A beautiful woman was falling apart because of you, and a man, just as beautiful, was also falling apart, because of you. Bill growled above you, thrusting deeply, roughly, jarring your entire being. Your cries were muffled, and you were having trouble keeping your rhythm. But you tried your best, wanting nothing more than to bring her to her end.

She continued to praise you, to grind and shake and writhe. She found purchase of your hair, holding it gently as she looked down, taking in the sight of your face buried between her thighs, devouring her. “Faster,” she breathed, “move your fingers faster.”

You complied, soon fucking her harder, deeper, your mouth sucking at her swollen clit relentlessly. You could tell she was close by the way her muscles tightened around you, and the way she began to move against the bed. You relished in the way she shook, the sound of her desperate voice. It didn’t take much longer to push her over the edge, and she came crying out your name, wetness spurting against your mouth. You stayed there, lapping at her center, tasting all of her.

Her legs began to tremble as she slowly came down, and with a whimper, she gently pushed your face away. “You did such a good job,” she told you, still out of breath. Before you could utter a reply, Bill was pulling out of you, flipping you over onto your back before filling you again. Positioning himself properly, he began to pick up the pace again, soon building up to the speed he’d just been fucking you at. 

During this, Vanessa settled beside you, nuzzling close as she watched you come apart beneath your lover. She kissed the side of your neck repeatedly, mumbling sweet praises. You were overwhelmed again, eyes rolling back in your head, whimpering pathetically.

Bill’s hand came down between your legs, fingers pressing into your clit. “I want you to come again for me,” he gritted out, “come all over me.”

Vanessa’s fingers toyed with your nipples as he spoke, and you swore you’d pass out. Your eyes never left Bill’s in the process, and suddenly, it all became so much more intimate. You were holding onto him, arm hooked around his shoulders, fingernails scraping against his skin. You were sweaty, you both were. Skin against skin, bumping, grinding, shifting. Your stomach was twisting into knots. You were almost there.

Vanessa brought her mouth to your ear then, tongue brushing over your skin. “Do it,” she whispered, all while you plummeted to the edge all over again. “Come for your daddy.”

And then you were done for, engulfed in flames as your second orgasm washed over you. You lost yourself in the pleasure, convulsing beneath Bill, crying out his name loud enough for everyone in the whole building to hear, it seemed.

Somewhere along the lines, Bill stumbled over the edge, too, and he buried his face against your neck, growling deeply as his own release shuddered through him, filling you with his warmth. And, just as it had all began, everything went by in a blur.

He stayed inside you for a few more moments, catching his breath, kissing your face. You could only lay there motionless as he pulled out. Hands skated across heated flesh. Not his hands, familiar and strong, but Vanessa’s - soft and dainty. You didn’t bother moving as they both began cleaning you up. You relished in the care, feeling entirely too fucked out to do anything else but let them do as they pleased. You were adorned in kisses, gentle touches, swipes of damp cloth against your most sensitive parts.

“Sit up for me babe,” Vanessa spoke, and you did so, allowing her to slip on the white plush robe provided by the hotel. She looked into your eyes then. “Do you need some water?”

“Y-yes.”

Bill, who’d already gotten dressed - partially, anyway, back into his boxers - was on top of things, getting you a cup of water the second her heard Vanessa question you. He handed it to her, and she placed it in your hands, smiling softly and stroking your cheek as you sipped on the cool liquid. 

Bill climbed onto the mattress with you, pulling you into his arms and kissing the top of your head. You sighed, resting against him. Then, you looked up. “Can we go back in the hot tub?” You asked. 

He smiled, and nodded. “We sure can.”

And so, you did. The three of you headed back outside, into the warm water. The rest of the champagne was polished off, and lighthearted conversation and laughter rang through the night air as you interacted with one another, comfortable, relaxed. 

After a while, the warm water got to you, and you were beginning to feel rather drowsy. When Bill noticed this, he knew it was time to get you to bed. “I’m gonna get her out,” Bill mouthed to Vanessa while you were nearly dozing against his shoulder. 

She nodded, and followed suit, climbing out with both of you. You let Bill dry you off and put you in your pajamas, entirely too exhausted to be of any assistance. He gently placed you in bed, and you fought to stay awake, watching as Vanessa began to gather her things. 

As you drifted in and out of a sleepy, half drunk haze, you could hear their quiet voices, the sound of rustling fabric, a goodbye whispered in your ear and lips against your forehead. And then, silence. Bill padded over to you then, coming into view. He smiled at you, taking a seat next to you on the bed. You reached for him, and he pulled you into his arms, cradling you against him. “You did amazing, baby,” he praised.

You looked up at him, trying to mirror his smile, but only coming up with tears, brought on by the alcohol and your over tiredness. “Thank you Daddy. Thank you so much.” You were in awe that he’d done this all for you.

“You’re welcome. Anything for my girl.”

All you could do was curl into him, wrapping yourself around him. He didn’t mind in the least, he let you snuggle against him, and pressed kisses to the top of your head. “Happy birthday, baby,” he whispered. 

But you were already fast asleep.


End file.
